Season's Greetings
by Novoux
Summary: It's a challenge, throwing a Christmas party when Celty isn't too sure how everything works, but it's a lot better than watching Shinra eat a bucket of fried chicken and sing weird Christmas carols. Shincelty; Shizaya


Despite her best intentions, Celty never seems to be able to know how to plan a party.

It only starts out as something small, just inviting her friends (she remembers Anri agreed to come, so where is she?) for a Christmas party, namely because Shinra calls it some _great tradition_ that Celty doesn't exactly subscribe to. A bucket of fried chicken and a romantic date night—more of Shinra's ideal of Christmas and how it should be spent, which she doesn't even know how to reply to that other than jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Don't worry about how many people show up, my darling Celty," Shinra calls from hanging lights in the living room as per her request, beaming even when he knows she's busy over-thinking dishes to serve in the kitchen. "It's going to be the best Christmas party there is, especially because you're here."

A puff of smoke billows from her neck, Celty entirely too relieved Shinra can't see the damage he's causing. She thinks of responding to him—probably best _not_ to encourage him—and decides not to, setting out plates of snacks and cakes she's made all by herself, though the pastries are mostly with Shizuo's help.

As she continues setting out dishes, moving them from the countertop to the table enough times to make herself dizzy, a knock at the door interrupts them. In an instant she freezes, worry already plaguing her mind—what if it's no good, or if something goes wrong when she's spent all this time—

"Mikado-kun, Anri-chan," Shinra greets happily from the doorway, out of view as he takes in the sight of the trio dressed in festive clothing. "Kida-kun, good to see you guys could make it."

Celty sighs to herself as she tunes out the greetings from the Raira group, although inwardly happy that they could make it. Especially with the interesting clothes, something she remembers from Anri when she comes over to help prepare snacks just last night. Even with Anri here to ease her mind a little bit, she still finds herself buzzing with thoughts, unsure of how a Christmas party is supposed to work even with more than enough reassurance. Shinra helps too, though with puppy eyes when he asks if they can spend tomorrow with a better tradition of a _date,_ to which she has somehow found herself in the agreement that if the party goes off without a hitch, Shinra gets his date.

"Celty-san..." Anri's timid voice interrupts her wild thoughts, bringing her back to the floating bowl of chips before she places it on the dining table in sudden realization. "Do you...need any help with a-anything?"

Anri looks adorable, Celty admires her outfit of a female version of Santa-san, with a red dress and hat to match. There's a bracelet of little silver bells around her tiny wrist that she keeps picking at, her eyes darting to it as soon as she starts to fidget nervously. Of course Celty can't blame her as she hears the music start to play, Kida's voice becoming louder as he laughs to something Mikado's said.

Taking out her PDA, she types to reassure Anri's nervous fidgeting, hopefully her own as well. [I think everything's done, Shinra's getting the lights up and...well, I'm still trying to figure out where to put all of the snacks and desserts.]

Anri nods, the white puffy ball at the end of her hat swishing with the gentle motion. "Why not, uhm, put the cupcakes on the table with the other snacks? M-Maybe you could keep the cookies and all the other desserts on the counter, since the cupcakes are small enough to grab with one hand..." She swallows and smiles shyly, a light flush coming to her cheeks when Celty suddenly nods in agreement, rearranging the desserts with Anri's suggestion.

[Thanks,] Celty types happily, smoke rolling from her neck with a delighted expression. [You can stay here with me if you'd like, I'm keeping track of how much food and punch there is, and I could use some help.]

"I, ah, okay," Anri nods, taking a quick glance back to the boys happily acquainting themselves in the living room with Shinra. An animated conversation can be heard from them, over the original tradition of Christmas and whether or not Santa-san _really_ eats so many cookies in one night. The laughter that comes every now and then reassures Celty that everything is fine so far, and Anri with her quietly content presence helps her shoulders relax a little more.

Another knock at the door comes, this time much firmer than Kida's knuckles tapping out some silly rhythm. "I'll get it!" Shinra calls to his beloved, casting a smile in her direction when he sees her conversing with Anri as he steps down from the ladder to make his way to the door with a skip in his step. Dressed up as Santa-san himself, Shinra is more than happy to catch his darling's attention, especially after noticing how much she engrosses herself in searching up Christmas traditions before she comes up with the idea of a party.

"Shizuo-kun," Shinra swings the door open to the noticeably not as annoyed face of the blond, smiling all the while as he takes in Shizuo's attempt at being festive. Shinra doesn't say anything about it, waving him in while wondering if his brother dressed him in the semi-formal garb that he doesn't look exactly comfortable in. But it doesn't matter as much, since Shinra has to be the one to break the news about Shizuo's brother anyway, especially because his darling Celty asked him to.

"Oh, Shizuo-kun," Shinra starts as he watches Shizuo make a beeline for the kitchen, predictable enough to always head toward Celty. He'd almost be hurt, what with Shizuo calling him a freak or a crack doctor, which simply isn't true. "Your little brother won't be making it tonight, my dearest Celty says he's out with that friend of his, Ruri-san." He watches as Shizuo's face morphs into an expressionless one, the blond nodding and calling a quiet thank you to him before he disappears into the kitchen—which forces Shinra to realize that Shizuo had been carrying a plate of cookies on top of a cake carrier, completely unbeknownst to him whilst daydreaming a little too much about Celty in a dress like Anri's…

Just then more knocks come from the door and Shinra shakes his head to clear his thoughts, happily content with his imagination while his dearest works hard in the kitchen.

"Hey," Shizuo greets Celty, taking a glance at Anri that's silent—he forgets her name every now and then with how quiet she is—before he acknowledges the nod the teenager gives him. Setting the cookies and the cake carrier on the counter, he takes in the array of sweets and other edibles before he comes back to the tensed posture of Celty's shoulders.

"I brought the cherry cheesecake, and I decorated it how you wanted," Shizuo carefully opens the cake carrier, popping off the top to reveal a large cake, rounded into the shape of a snowman's head. And the best part, Celty decides, is the fact the details are perfect, with white frosting as the snow and chocolate cookies for the eyes with a nose of candy cane. The mouth turns in a smile of mixed chocolate cookies, no doubt all handmade from Shizuo's talents with baking.

Celty gushes to herself, nodding as she sets it toward the middle of the countertop. [It looks great, thanks so much for helping out!] Shizuo gives a small smile at this, unwrapping the plate of assorted cookies he's made and decorated to fit with the other ones he helps Celty make yesterday morning. Though as she takes in his creations, she notices that there's a cake missing, one that she remembers Shizuo mentioning before he left her apartment yesterday.

"Oh, yeah," Shizuo ignores Anri as she quietly flutters around, helping with decorations while the two converse. "Uh…" he tries sheepishly, lowering his voice and Celty is immediately suspicious, unable to keep herself from showing it. "There's more coming, but..."

"We're here!" The chorus of Erika and Walker's voices are unmistakeable as they interrupt the quieter air of the room, filing in as Shinra greets them and they place presents under the tree set up near the television like the others have already done. With Celty's idea of a secret Santa game, (which she's already quite proud of, seeing how the turnout is so far and excited to see what the others get) she knows there will be more presents and people coming soon, and it only lifts her mood even more as she finishes setting up the dining table and countertop with goodies.

[Would you mind helping set out the paper plates and napkins? Just put them on the table,] Celty types excitedly, missing the knowing smile from her friend as she moves to help out Anri.

Shinra, on the other hand, finds himself in the midst of yet another argument between Erika and Walker as they discuss which shounen ai manga is better for their depiction of the holidays as more guests start to make their appearances. He's counted Togusa and Kadota, who sneaks in so quietly Shinra nearly misses him before Kadota announces himself with a soft murmur of a greeting.

And then there are Izaya's twin sisters, in with Mairu's screech of a greeting as soon as she finds Erika—those two should've _never_ met—and the twins enthusiastically tackle her, starting a rapid-fire conversation about boy's love manga and things Shinra wouldn't consider appropriate for a Christmas party, but he'd rather not deal with the consequences of mentioning it.

With the total headcount, he comes up to everyone Celty and he invited, with the guest list of ten people invited. Well, that and Shizuo mentions something earlier about bringing a guest, which Celty automatically agrees to, though Shinra can't help but wonder who it is.

After all, the only one who isn't invited by default is—

"Shizu-chan!"

Well, never mind for that plan…

Shizuo's head whips up from where he sets a plate of cookies down, eyes hard as he and everyone else take in the sight of Izaya's appearance, not at all festive—or expected, to say the least. Shinra notices that he must've left the door open or something, but he's more worried that his darling will be upset with Izaya's unexpected arrival. The room is silent, however, with Erika's squeal of delight as the only noise and someone quickly covers her mouth before she can start something with the tension in the air beginning to settle in heavily.

"Izaya-kun," Shizuo growls, eyes moving to the—oh, why is Izaya carrying boxes? Which oddly look like wrapped presents, though even as his friend, Shinra doubts they're as innocent as they look. Experience tells him so, even if he's not the one to open his mouth to cause the room to lose its cheerful mood. "Put the cake on the counter, don't mess it up."

Izaya chuckles to himself, eyes sharp as he makes his merry way to the kitchen. Something feels very _wrong_ with the picture, but with one glance to Celty who convinces him in that split second that she has everything handled, he guesses he'll have to figure out something to keep the party going. Oh, that reminds him of the games list Celty made for this occasion, with something silly to keep everyone involved until the secret Santa gifts are exchanged.

In the kitchen, Celty watches as everyone gathers for the first game Shinra announces, encouraging Anri to go out and join along with the calls of Kida and Mikado trying to bring her over. Erika is finally quiet enough to participate, leaving all of the room listening to Shinra's instructions while Celty finds herself with Shizuo and Izaya in the same room at once.

Any other time, she'd be worried. _Very_ worried, if it weren't for the fact that she knows why Shizuo's cheeks are starting to flush a pink color and Izaya helps place a chocolate cake next to the snowman one, shaped like a reindeer most likely by Shizuo's hands. And it all clicks in her head, knowing that if Shizuo can trust Izaya with the cake and the present to bring for under the tree, then they'll be just fine by themselves for tonight.

That, and she swears she doesn't see Shizuo's hand curling in Izaya's the moment she leaves the kitchen with some excuse to go join the others. They can have some time to sort things out, she figures, because Shizuo knows how important this party is to her and if it's up to him, she knows he wouldn't let Izaya do anything he shouldn't.

"We're in front of an audience, Shizu-chan," Izaya grumbles the moment he feels lips on his, Celty already gone and leaving the two of them be in the kitchen. "Have you no shame, or do you even understand what that is…?" Fingers curl in his red scarf, made from the same hands that wrap around him and pull him unbearably close to Shizuo.

"Not like I care," Shizuo retorts, giving a wicked smile as he steals another kiss, this one long enough to make Izaya fidget like he's nervous. "'Sides, Celty doesn't mind as long as you behave yourself. Think you can do that, flea?" Izaya's hands pull the scarf around Shizuo's neck, tying them together as they come together again for another hidden kiss, thankfully out of Erika's view even as she gives loud commentary to what she thinks is happening in the kitchen.

Then, as soon as the kiss ends with a bite to Shizuo's bottom lip, Izaya bounds off, his scarf wrapped around Shizuo—his _boyfriend_ , more like it—and deciding to watch as Togusa and Anri try to impersonate whatever they've pulled out of a hat for a game of charades.

And when no one watches, Shizuo's fingers slip to his pocket, holding the small wrapped present in his hand for a moment before he joins the group. Though not before he steals a cookie or four, discreetly popping them in his mouth when he's sure no one is watching.

As the game continues, Shinra looks more and more excited when Celty changes her outfits to more festive ones, prompting Anri to blush when they match at one point in order to help win the game with her partner, Kururi. Despite what Mairu and Erika try, Izaya still refuses to join in and cites Shizuo several times as preferring not to be beaten to a bloody pulp because Shizuo sucks at charades. And maybe a fight almost breaks out, stopped by a stern look from Celty which is more a puff of smoke that says more than enough to keep Shizuo from strangling Izaya in front of everyone. It only encourages Erika's fanatic beliefs that they're all not seeing the signs, that Shizuo and Izaya would dare hide something from them.

When the game comes to a clear win, of Shinra and Kururi's team with the most wins of the round, Shinra decides to let everyone break for the snacks that his darling and her friends spent so much time making. He's excited to see Celty so happy for once, practically glowing with her radiant smile only he can see as she talks to the guests, moving around the room with ease. That, and she still hasn't changed out of her outfit, which is her most definitely welcome take of an elf costume inspired by Erika, who he has to thank later for the sudden inspiration.

By the looks of it, his apartment is still in one piece and how Celty does it he'll never know, but even with the strange looks Shizuo and Izaya keep glaring at each other with whenever the other isn't watching, he's impressed he's managed to keep his apartment this long.

"Hey, Shizuo-kun," Shinra calls to the blond who tries to sneak back into the kitchen for cookies, caught red handed and looking more irritated than guilty when Shinra catches up with him. Though when his eyes slide over to the tree where Celty and Izaya are, Shinra questions _who_ he's looking at—it better not be Celty, though.

"Hey," Shizuo's eyes slide to Shinra, not as interested as they were beforehand. "What, you trying not to be a creep for Celty's party or something?"

"How mean, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra watches Celty announce that it's time for the secret Santa exchange with Anri's help, though mainly composed of Kida and Erika's voices as they start distributing presents. "And my darling even invited you here to spend the holiday with us and all your friends, just for you to insult me?"

"Tch," Shizuo's eyes slide away once more, watching the scramble for gifts as names are called and Mairu's laughter bellows when she reads a tag with _Satan_ instead of Santa on it addressed to her. With another cookie poised to Shizuo's mouth, he pauses, as if recalling something important when Celty hands them their gifts before heading back to the excited crowd as they open their presents.

"Not like it's gonna offend you when it's the truth, four eyes." Shinra scowls, stalking away as he recounts with woe that he decided to reconsider telling him how good the baked goods are, though no match for Celty's (which are inevitably Shizuo's, seeing as he's the mastermind behind it all) delicious sugar cookie snowflakes and gingerbread men.

Izaya, however, finds himself without a present as soon as the fuss starts to die down. At first no one notices, with the crowd starting to disperse as the night wears on and guests take their leave. Though it's clear something bothers him, Shinra notices this (along with everyone else in the room still there, _after_ the twins and Erika leave) by the way he frowns and tries to look like he's not pouting. Of course, as his friend, Shinra finds it oddly fitting, even if Christmas is meant to be generous in giving gifts.

Celty comes by him, catching his arm with a simple brush of her fingers as he admires his new gift from Kadota to grab his attention. [Did anyone get Izaya anything?]

"I don't think so, my dear," Shinra chirps, watching as Izaya pouts and refuses to even glance at the sweets while Shizuo steals another cupcake. "Because after all, were you expecting him to come to your wonderful party?" He smiles when she blushes, humming with content when she stands so close to him as they lean against the living room wall together. Both are tired, he knows she is from how hard she's worked and how much fun she's had, and he can't deny that he enjoys her party too, especially with it being from his darling who makes sure everything works.

But her answer does surprise him, after a moment of contemplation. [Well, actually…]

His eyes widen, and it's a good thing Izaya isn't looking when Shinra glances back to him, now realizing that they're the only ones left in the apartment as the clock nears midnight. "Don't tell me you expected Shizuo-kun to invite him, my darling, because then I wouldn't understand how you could think that he would..." What baffles him is when she shrugs her shoulders, almost sheepishly, as if she's been planning this all along—and if she has, then how…and wait, what?

[I'm not saying anything,] Celty types mischievously, toying with her new scarf bought by Erika for her along with some interesting mythology books. It brings back the reminder of Erika's rant about mistletoe, trying to incorporate not so subtly with the pair or enemies that have yet to tear Shinra's apartment apart. Besides, all she does is give Kida ideas and that's a dangerous thing, mainly because by the time Anri is too embarrassed to answer, Mikado firmly manages to get Kida to stop trying and decides it's best they head home first.

Which reminds him of the plant hanging by a red ribbon where the kitchen is, the other one Erika put up having gone missing—it's not like Shinra needs them anyway, but if it's to help with tradition…

In this case, he decides it's best not to ask when Celty offers to meet him in bed, elated from her success of a party and Shinra decides he'll take the chance, making a beeline for his bedroom as soon as she suggests the idea.

Soon Celty finds herself alone, Shinra humming to himself as he thinks he's scored—well, he technically has—and then she recalls that Izaya and Shizuo are still here, somehow still alive even when she's heard the story from Shizuo before. Not like it makes much sense, since when Shizuo explained it, he kept murmuring and she knows it has something to do with him and Izaya, so she decides to not ask much just for the sake of her friend's dignity. Whatever it is, she hopes it'll be okay between the both of them.

Making sure Shinra's gone, Celty gathers herself to head to the kitchen to try and get the two back home in one piece, replaying the events of the party in her head with a fondness for her new memories and the fun she had the pleasure to take part in creating. Even if Shinra says parties aren't necessary, she thinks they're a lot better than watching Shinra eat a bucket of chicken and hum silly Christmas songs.

"Shizu-chan..." Celty picks up the soft voice suddenly, turning into the kitchen—only to freeze, seeing Izaya lean up to Shizuo who's standing there, and then suddenly the two are kissing and Celty is confused beyond belief when she starts to put the pieces together.

Oh. _Oh._

And very quietly, Celty backs out of the kitchen, resigning to heading to bed a bit earlier than expected as she tries not to let her blush show. Maybe it's the punch, or maybe it's the fact she now understands why there's a necklace hanging from Izaya's grip and why he seems too happy to kiss his supposed enemy.

Under a mistletoe, nonetheless.

On the way to her bedroom, she composes a text, sending it to the both of them after she's sure her door is shut and Shinra isn't getting any ideas of what's going on down the hallway.

Though when she hears two phones buzz, followed by an exclamation of a muffled curse, she can't help but smile to herself.

* * *

 _Another secret Santa gift exchange, I hope the intended receiver enjoys this._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
